The advent of cloud based services, search engines, and other services and media has drastically expanded the utility of user devices over the last decade. Many user devices, especially mobile devices and smartphones, now provide services and applications in addition to voice and data access. Additionally, the Internet, capable of being accessed on user devices, is a global network of computers that provide information in response to requests. This information is in the form of electronic resources, such as, for example, web pages, electronic files, or other resources. Search engines organize these resources according to the information they contain, allowing users to submit search queries to find resources containing information pertaining to the particular query.
In many instances, a user may find a convenience in providing a search query without being required to include all of the characters of the search query. Accordingly, many systems now provide query suggestions as a user is typing in a query.